


Final Year

by Relphonse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relphonse/pseuds/Relphonse
Summary: It is Albus, Scorpius, & Rose's last year at Hogwarts. Time to have fun & to find love in a place you wouldn't expect.I suck at summaries sorry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. School year begins

**Author's Note:**

> Only the idea for this story is mine.  
> AN: I do not own Harry Potter & his universe. Also there WILL be spoilers for all books & play.  
> This is rated the highest T rating because of the use of harsh language, cursing, & sexual innuendos.  
> Normal disclamers... lol

Albus Potter, a spindly young man with black hair & green eyes, boarded the Hogwarts train & heads to his usual compartment. 'Man I can't believe that this is our last year.' He absently walking through the train.

“Don't get full of yourself now that you are a 7 th year Potter” a tall, dapper looking young man with grey eyes & golden blond hair, drawls smirking at Albus. This broke Albus' thoughts.

Albus sniffs “You too Malafoy” 

The young men look at each other disdainfully for a moment then crack a smile & laughed. They gave each other a big hug.

“Has Rose boarded yet?” Scorpius asks

Albus pulls away “Oi, I've not seen you since the holiday we took in June & the first thing you ask is about Rose?” Albus retorts giving a playful smack, a s they made their way into the train cabin.

They entered their compartment. He sheepishly said “Heh sorry I really think I'm wearing her down tho,” he sits down “I'm actually really nervous,” as he wrings his hands, “You know how for Christmas holiday we all of our family's are going together?” 

Albus nods “yaaaaahh.”

“Well I'm going to ask him,” Scorpius unintentionally pops up & begins to pace, “Well you know how I love Rose... I mean REALLY love her... I'm over the moon & back for her...” he continues to ramble.

“Get to the point Scorp. Your rambling” Albus huffed it was hard to get what Scorpius was trying to say when he rambled.

Scorpius sucked in a breath, “I'MGOINGTOASKHERDADFORPERMISSION!” He was panting after the confession & plopped back to the seat across from Albus 

Dumbfounded Albus digested what Scorpius said. After a few moments, “Ok let me get this strait your going to ask him for permission for What?”

Scorpius swallowed hard. “To marry Rose,” he said quietly.

“WHAT ARE YOU MAD! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!”Albus roared. Scorpius shrank back. People wandering the train froze in front of their door. Albus cleared his throat & quickly closed the door to the compartment. “ARE YOU DAFT!” Albus hissed “Uncle Ron is just as powerful as my dad... and... & when it comes to his DAUGHTER he is even more merciless. Did you know before helping Uncle Gorge with the shop he was an Auror... an Auror!? He almost broke records on his practical.”

Scorpius sighed, “I know. I know.”

“And on top of everything your not even dating her!”

Sighing again, “I know but in the event that we do start I want him to know how serious I am 'bout her. I just hope I can.”

“Well, about that, maybe you could try the aloof approach or lack there of. You have been giving her almost nonstop attention maybe if you stop or slow down with it she might see she fancies you too,” Scorpius lit up at this revelation “But I don't know if shes in denial or whatever we aren't exactly close,” Albus tried to console his friend. Albus saw some movement outside the door. “Here is your chance. Just say hi & talk if your talked too.” Scorpius nodded.

The cabin door opened, “Hey Albus, Scorpius,” Rose greeted. Scorpius waved & made a point to look out the window watching the reflection. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. 

“Hey Rose what manner of voodoo made you stop by?” Albus asked

She huffed “Can't I say hello to my cousin & his friend can't I? I mean it is 7 th year and all.”

Albus rolled his eyes, “Alright who sent you?”

Rose looked genuinely offended, “No, seriously. It's all me. Well mostly my mom said something about starting a new year with new friends bla bla bla & that sort of thing. So I thought about it & here I am.”

“Well I'm moved,” Albus mocked placing a hand over his heart.

“Albus,” is all that Scorpius said looking at only him pointedly, but trying to keep up his mask of 'Malafoy air of importance'.

“Fine, Fine. We'll see Rose, but we are a package you know no just inviting me you know.” Albus said gesturing between the two of them. Scorpius shrugs & feints indifference again & looks at the reflection again. Albus stands up & leaned over to whispers to Rose, “Did you 2 have a fight? I know you don't get on very well but...”

Rose blushes a tiny bit, but whispers back, “No! I've not spoken to him since last year.”

Albus shrugs & says at a normal volume, but with a smirk,“Well Rose I hope the rest of the train ride is...”

Scorpius adds “eventful?”

“Uha sure thanks guys. See you later!” She smiles awkwardly & waves as she leaves the cabin.

Scorpius melts to the floor, “Oh Merlin's Beard that was terrible! I can't even begin to explain how hard it was to do that," Albus laughed as he closed the door "Sure laugh it up.”

“It's ok mate she blushed a little when I asked her if you 2 were fighting,” Albus said as he helped Scorpius back up to the seat.

“Did she really? You didn't have to say that. But, maybe I have finally wheedle my way into her heart,” Scorpius stated.

“Never know just have to keep it up. But, one thing is that if she seeks you out go ahead & be a calmer version of you. Gradually get back to where you were last year,” Albus gives his friend a cheeky grin.

“True, we will see.” Scorpius said looking out the window again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Albus, Scorpius, & Rose's last year at Hogwarts. Time to have fun & to find love in a place you wouldn't expect.  
> I suck at summaries sorry.

*~*~* First day of term *~*~*

“Well fancy that! A Malafoy in Muggle Studies." "Is he even aloud to be here." "I think he was 01 last year I mean it is Muggle Studies 02.” Whispers were abundant first day of class and Scorpius endured it. It wasn't anything new, people were always whispering & gossiping about him one way or another. He sat down at one of the desks.  
“Oh Scorpius, I didn't know you took this course,” Rose said as she was about to pass his desk.  
“What surprised that a Malafoy is interested in these kind of things?” As much as he fancied Rose he was in a bad mood.  
Rose was a little flustered at his accusations & huffed, “No, I just didn't see you in last years class so I was surprised to see you here in 02. I guess I'll go get a seat.”  
Scorpius quickly grabbed her robe sleeve to stop her from going, “Ah, sorry...” he let go at the raised eyebrow. “Sorry I ah... whats that muggle term, 'got up on the wrong side of the bed' heh. I even snapped at Albus.”  
“Quite alright. The Professor should be here soon mind if I sit next you?” Rose asked with a ting of pink dancing on her nose "Trying to make new friends & all..."  
Scorpius' eyes widened & composed himself, “Y-yeah that's perfect... I mean perfectly fine” inside Scorpius' mind he was freaking out, 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh Rose Granger-Weasley the love of my life is sitting next me! Albus isn't going to believe me.'  
“Scorpius you alright? Your hyperventilating...” Rose asked with concern but he did not have a chance to respond.  
“Alright class settle down!” the Professor walked in. It was none other than Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley herself.  
“MOM!” Rose couldn't help herself.  
Hermione smirked, “Miss. Granger-Weasley please address me as Professor Hermione. Now" she addresses the full class "the person that you are sitting next to will be your project mate all year. Get use to it," moans & groans were heard through the room, "Now for today....” Hermione continued with the lesson.  
Scorpius was over the moon for Rose to be his partner for the WHOLE YEAR.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You will never guess...” Scorpius excitedly started.  
“Aunt Hermione.” Albus cut Scorpius off. He was still a little put off since this morning.  
“Awwww... how, what? How did you know?” Scorpius deflated.  
“Shes coming up the hall, actually,” Albus nods in her direction “Which is really weird... Yah know?” he looks at Scorpius knowingly.  
“Oh!” Scorpius says surprised, “ That is true... Never thought of it that way”  
With Albus waving her over, she approaches the boys, she stops to chat.  
“Hey Aunt Professor Hermione,” Albus said in jest.  
“Just Professor Hermione. Thank you very much. Better watch it I can take points away if you push me enough,” she narrowed her eyes jokingly. Then smiled, “Only slightly joking,” she tousled the boys hair.  
“Argh! My hair!” Albus proclaimed as he tried to fix it back.  
Scorpius laughed, as Albus flattened his hair again, saying, “Please Potter you don't even try anymore.” Albus play punches Scorpius and they begin to wrestling around.  
Hermione eyed the boys messing around in front of her & chuckled, 'they look like if Draco & Harry had became friends & he was able to be himself as a kid.'  
Hermione's chuckle startled & broke the boys apart, “Well we are going to be late to potions if we don't hurry.” Scorpius squeaked as he looked at his pocket watch.  
“We'll see you later PROFESSOR,” Albus bowed jokingly just before the 2 boys dashed off to class.


	3. *~* The next day *~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Albus, Scorpius, & Rose's last year at Hogwarts. Time to have fun & to find love in a place you wouldn't expect.  
> I suck at summaries sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that gave me Kudos ♡ & Simona Mekionyté for my first comment  
> Thank you all

Professor Hermione was finishing up giving out homework, “In 2 weeks time we will be going to an Muggle town via Port-Key. Please make sure to send an Owl to your guardian with your permission slip, if you have not turned in your slip yet. Thank you,” she paused & the students started to gather their things, “oh, Scorpius & Rose please see me after class.”  
A few ooooo's wandered around the room as the students emptied the room.  
“Yes Professor,” Scorpius asked curiously as he walked up to the Professor's desk; stuffing the last piece of parchment into his satchel.  
Rose on the other hand was still at her desk packing up & waited until the last student left to answer, “Yes Professor MOM,” she smiled as she walked up to the desk.  
“What did I tell you; call me Professor Hermione,“She scolded.  
“Oh come on I called you that on purpose AFTER everyone left,” Rose huffed.  
“Just like your father...” Hermione mumbled, Rose didn't seem to hear it but Scorpius did & snickered, Rose raised an eyebrow & Scorpius waved it off, “Anyway I called you for a reason... You know how Halloween is nearing,” she stated the question. Rose & Scorpius nodded, “Well I thought it would be fun to do a 'Haunted House' in a Muggle style,” Hermione said with stars in her eyes.  
“Uh-uh what,” Scorpius asked, his cheeks pinking a bit, feeling slightly stupid.  
Rose looked affronted, “UGH! A stupid thing that... UGH... No I refuse, I'm not going to do it! My MOM, of ALL PEOPLE, would/should know EXCATLY why not!!” she shouted as she started to stomp away.  
“Ummm. Am I missing something,” Scorpius tried to interject but was cut off.  
Hermione started with an air of profusion, “Well I'm sorry but it has already been approved.” Rose stopped in disbelief & turned towards her mother, “You, Rose, & Scorpius are going to be the heads of the committee doing this from the Muggle Studies department,” she became a bit excited, “Just to let you know that the DADA Professor is going to be making a 'Magical Haunted House' using magical beasts and that sort. I'm not usually one for these sorts of things but I find this extremely interesting. So any other questions?” Rose huffed & continued to stomp out the door. Hermione shook her head.  
Scorpius raised his hand meekly, “U-uhm Professor what precisely is a 'Haunted House'? I read about them before but if I could have some more information...”  
“Ah, yes, yes sorry they are...” Hermione explains to Scorpius what 'Haunted House' are & what they mean to Muggles as he takes notes  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That Night *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Albus & Scorpius were hanging out in their dorm room.  
“Man I cant believe you get to go out on a trip with your class! Ya Lucky Wanker,” Albus threw a pillow at Scorpius  
“Ack! Careful you'll knock over my ink,” Scorpius squeaked as he narrowly dodged the pillow. “And it's called a 'Field Trip' in Muggle terms.”  
“What are you doing anyway,” Albus questioned getting up from his bed over to Scorpius' bed.  
“I asked my father for a map of the town so I could figure out the best way to see the most in the town,” Scorpius replied absently as his concentration was still on the map.  
Albus cocked his head to the side so he could see the map better, “You know you only have a day there,” he remarked, and coughed over a laugh, at seeing all of the different places marked off.  
Scorpius blushed, “I marked off different places that Rose might like with a star & places I may want to see with a circle.”  
Albus laughed out right, “Seriously? Well I did a tiny bit of investigating my own. Yah know to help your DATE,” Scorpius was as red as a tomato now, “with Rose. I mean what are mates for,” Albus smiled. “Here this is what you do.....”  
Albus & Scorpius continue to plan into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this will have multiple chapters and I will try to make them work out  
> it's been a few years since I've posted anything online  
> it is a work in progress please be gentle  
> any spelling mistakes are welcome to being pointed out ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this will have multiple chapters and I will try to make them work out   
> it's been a few years since I've posted anything online   
> it is a work in progress please be gentle   
> any spelling mistakes are welcome to being pointed out ♡


End file.
